Something New
by GuardianAngel45
Summary: Alexandria shouldn't be getting in that much trouble in Beacon Hills. Too bad she's going to anyway, being friends with Scott and Stiles isn't helping with that no trouble thing. She gets this major problem along the way that also stops the 'no trouble' rule from being real. And them Isaac Lahey, where to start? Season One Warning:Some swearing, some violence, and some spanish!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is my ****_very_**** first Teen Wolf story but I've been a Teen Wolf fan for like ****_ever_****, but no really since it came out about two years ago. This is going to be a Isaac/OC story because Isaac is gorgeous and amazing and so sensitive but frightening all at the same time and it's wonderful to know he can pull that off that well. Anyway I hope you like this and this is going to be a slow burn story not those where they meet and five chapters in they're together and ten in and they love each other and eleven in and they "make love" (actually just fucking), but you get my point. So with that being said, let's gooooo!  
Disclaimer: I ****_don't_**** own anything from Teen Wolf (such a shame) but I ****_do _****own my OCs (Alexandria, her best friend, her real parents and her adoptive parents).**

'What should I wear?' is the one sentence you'll never hear me say. Even if this was a new town and new school, I didn't really care what they thought of me but at my old school in Sacramento they told me my style was amazing even for an orphan.

See my parents were doctors who died in a plane crash a couple of weeks after my mom had me. I was at home with my nanny at the times and the next day everyone who died in the plane crash names were announced on TV. My parents' wills left me all of their things but no godparents, and my parents were both an only child (at least that they acknowledged). I say that because in my father's will it stated that his mother (my grandmother) had an affair and gave birth to a girl, who then married, but my father refused to acknowledge his half-sister or her side of the family.

Back to today, it was the first day of school for students at Beacon Hills High and I was less than ready to go back to school, especially since I'd be a new kid… for about the tenth time. Except all the other schools I went to didn't have a boxing area or a swim team.

I finally picked out my outfit, a green shirt with a pair of black jeans and combat boots with my favorite white jacket. Not all that much fashionable, but it was comfortable and that's all that mattered to me. Seemed like such a measly task for me too, I don't make a big deal about it like some people do.

I gathered all of my things, stuffing them into my messenger bag and carried it all downstairs with me. I saw Christen, my adoptive mother, at the table in her suit drinking coffee, probably black coffee like always. Christen was an insurance worker, she did insurance for most things in Beacon Hills, excluding thieves and arson or anything else fire related… Christen was deathly afraid of fires and the outcomes of them, but she made well enough money. Derek, her husband and my adoptive father, was a coroner; someone who checks out dead bodies whose death didn't come by natural costs.

Derek is probably still asleep right now since he had a late night out. The state police called him out last night because of a body that was cut in half, found in the preserve by two joggers. The looks on their faces when they found the body would've been priceless. When Derek did come home he said they found the sheriff's son wondering the forest, looking for the body himself… stupid boy.

I said my usual hello to Christen before walking out the front door towards my car, a midnight blue Lexus that Derek and Christen bought me after they adopted me. I typed the school name in the GPS and drove off towards school.

Once I got to school and parked my car, I sat there staring out the windshield, the same one I got tinted as dark as they allowed, and counted backwards from ten, silently preparing myself to deal with the resident kids of Beacon Hills High watching the new kid. I wasn't nervous, more like angry than anything, I hated being watched and observed. Like a new shiny toy, or an animal in the zoo… maybe that's why I never liked the zoo, because I hated the feeling that the animals got everyday.

_"Either you run the day, or the day run you," _I whispered the quote to myself in the safety of my car. The quote was by Jim Rohn and helps me to remember to stay calm, especially since on the first day of my new school, I didn't want an anger-induced attitude. Once I took another deep breathe, I grabbed my messenger bag and stepped out of the car, immediately everyone stopped what he or she were doing to see the new kid with the combat boots. I mentally groaned before I exited the car completely, might as well finish what I started.

I stepped completely out of the car, while flipping my hair over my right shoulder so it wouldn't be in my face. "Detener la Mirada! **(Stop staring)**" I snapped at them in Spanish, my native tongue, and they all turned back to what they were doing, even though most of them probably had no idea what I was saying. I closed my car door and turned on my heel walking to the main office in the school building. Some people were still staring at me but one look from me and they turned away.

I made it to the main office with no problems and greeted the lady at the front desk, "Hola, necesito mi horario, **(Hello, I need my schedule)**" I said to the lady and she stared at me before I realized I was speaking Spanish to her. I gave her a small smile before repeating myself, this time in English, "I'm sorry, force of habit. I said 'hello, I need my schedule'." I told her.

"Right," she dug around in her drawer for a minute before finding it and handing it to me. "The guidance counselor wants you to wait outside on the bench in front of the school, and he'll come and get you." The front desk lady told me and I nodded before walking out the office and back through the front doors, leading outside. The bench she described happened to be the one in front of my car, and with someone already sitting on it.

"Hey, you're new too?" She asked me.

"Yeah, transferring from Sacramento. You?" I asked her.

"San Francisco, my name's Allison." She told me, holding her hand out for me to shake.

"Alexandria, but my friends and family call me Alex." I told her, gripping her hand and shaking it.

"I see you two already met each other," a voice said from behind Allison's back. I was tempted to say something smart like 'we're sitting on the same bench, why wouldn't have?' but thought about it 'cause Christen would be mad if I got detention on my first day.

Instead I settled for mumbling a prayer underneath my breath, "Dios me ayude por favor, **(God help me please)**" I think Allison heard me because she gave me a confused look; I faced her and mouthed 'I'll tell you later' to her and went back to looking ahead.

"I looked over both of your files, and you two seem to be outstanding students. I also believe we have a wide variety of activities that fit your interest. I looked over your schedule and it seems that you both have English 10 together with Mr. Holmes." The guidance counselor – who still didn't tell us his name – walked us to room one hundred and seventeen and opened the door.

The teacher automatically stopped teaching and looked towards us, raising an eyebrow.  
"Mr. Holmes you have two new students, Allison Argent and Alexandria Gomez. Please make them feel welcomed," he directed the last part to the class.

"Very well, take a seat Ms. Argent and Ms. Gomez," the teacher said pointing to two seats that were side by side behind two boys. Allison and I went to the seats he pointed to and she took the seat on the right leaving me the seat on the left.

"Alex, got a pen?" Allison asked me and I checked my bag before shaking my head no.

"Here you go," the boy in front of her said, turning around and handing her a black pen with a smile. Allison turned to look at me and I shrugged, 'better take it' I mouthed to her and she turned back to him before grabbing the pen and thanking him with a smile. When he turned back around I glanced at his profile, taking everything about him in and committing it to memory. He had curly hair and was pretty tan, for living around here, and he reminded me of a puppy with his eyes.

"El es lindo, **(He's cute)**" I mumbled, hoping nobody could hear me.

"Thanks," puppy dog eyes said to me when Mr. Holmes stopped talking for a moment.

"Did you even understand what I said?" I asked, before starting to fill in the worksheet Mr. Holmes passed out.

"No, but I'm hoping it's a compliment," puppy dog eyes replied.

"Well you hoped wrong. I said 'you seem like an ass'," I said, lying to him, but I was a good liar. I was already on question six on the worksheet.

"What makes you say that?" he asked me, not even starting his worksheet, that was due at the end of class in twenty minutes.

"I'm a really good judge of character," I told him before Mr. Holmes walked by to check on our progress.

"Mr. McCall, you are aware this worksheet is due by the end of class, which is in ten minutes?" Mr. Holmes asked puppy dog eyes, whose last name I just found out was McCall.

"I am sir," puppy dog eyes replied and finally started to answer the questions. I was already done now, seeing as we had already covered this at my school in Sacramento.

I saw Allison writing answers on her paper, almost done, and the guy in front of me was done already too, and tapping his pencil on the desk. I didn't catch anything on him, his name, first or last, or even if puppy dog eyes is his friend.

I looked at the back of him, the only part I could see of him, and studied it. He had really pale skin, which could almost put a vampire's skin to shame, a buzz-cut was his hairstyle of choice for his brown hair, and his hands shook ever so slightly. Either this kid was high, had ADHD, or nervous for no reason at all.

"Dude, you okay?" I asked him, tapping his shoulder. I must've surprised him because he jumped before turning around.

"What? Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" The kid asked me, his eyes shifting everywhere.

"Your hands are shaking," I say pointing towards his now noticeable shaking hands. "And you're shifting your eyes, signaling your lying." I tell him and he immediately stops shifting his eyes to avoid looking at me.

"Listen, you don't have to tell me, I was making sure you were alright." I told him and gathered my stuff because the bell rang shortly after I said it.

"What do you have next Alex?" Allison asked me. I pulled my crumpled schedule out of my bag and looked at my second period, "Spanish, ugh. I don't understand why I have to take this class when I'm Hispanic and fluent in Spanish." I complained to Allison who laughed and told me her next period was French.

"Trying to get in touch with my family's French side," Allison told me, while we both walked down the foreign language hall. "See you at lunch?" I nodded and walked into the Spanish classroom.

I was walking to my locker and found myself stopping and staring at the strawberry-blonde teen standing beside it, with Allison.

"Hey Allison, hey strawberry-blonde." I said, putting in my locker combination and stuffing my books inside my locker.

"Hey, Alex. This is Lydia; she's in my French class. Lydia this is my friend Alex, she's the other new girl." Allison said introducing us. I turned to Lydia and looked her up and down, and saw her doing the same to me.

"Everything to your liking?" I asked her, and I saw her lips tilt into a barely there smile.

"Lydia Martin." Lydia said holding out a hand to me and I stuck my hand out to shake it.

"Alexandria Gomez." I replied shaking her hand. "But friends and family call me Alex." I told her after letting go of her hand.

"I love your boots, Tomb Raider style?" Lydia asked me and I smiled, finally someone else understands the awesomeness that is Tomb Raider! She's a female who kicks ass, unlike some of the female in stories and movies.

"Yeah, she's basically my inspiration." I told her while closing my locker. "Ready to go to Lunch, Ally?" I asked her, giving her the new nickname I made on the spot.

"Sure, let's go." Allison said while Lydia looped her arms through my left one, and Allison's right one.

"You two are going to sit with me at lunch right?" Lydia asked us, and I nodded, hearing Allison reply verbally. "Good, you can meet my boyfriend and the rest of the _first-string_ lacrosse players then."

"Sure," Allison and I said at the same time. As we walked into the cafeteria I couldn't help but notice how cliché it was set up. There were jocks sitting in the middle, I vaguely recognized this was the lacrosse team Lydia mentioned earlier but I was busy taking the cafeteria in. On the next inner ring was the 'cool by association' kids who did whatever the jocks wanted just to get on the jocks' good side. I bet no one ever told them they wouldn't, or that they'll spend a good portion of time doing that for absolutely no reason at all. I bet no one told them that the jocks were unforgiving and I couldn't help but roll my eyes at the stupid-ness of some freshmen, a couple of sophomores and even one or two juniors.

What were juniors even doing here? It was sophomore lunch, and I knew the freshmen had some type of free period right now, but I think juniors had classes.

I mentally shrugged before going to the middle ring. The middle ring was the 'middle class' kids who were neither popular nor losers. They were normal and they were probably well liked with everyone. This majorly included second-string lacrosse players, I think.

Next, and lastly, were the outcasts, weirdos, jerks, and anyone else who didn't fit into the other three rings. Like new kids, that's where Allison and I were going to be before if Lydia hadn't taken us under her manicured wing.

"Let's get lunch." Lydia said breaking me away from my thoughts. I took a look at the cafeteria food and was glad I decided to bring my lunch.

"I brought lunch, but I'll wait in line with you." I said to them while Lydia looked as if she was about to shoo me off.

"No go sit at the middle table, anywhere at that table except the head seat." Lydia told me and I left walking to the table when I noticed everyone staring again.

"Detener la Mirada! **(Stop staring)**" I said to them, like I had this morning, effectively making them stop staring.

"You can't sit here," a blue-eyed, blonde boy said to me as I tried to sit down.

"Says who?" I challenged him, raising an eyebrow. Jocks always thought they could boss people around but I'll show them they can't with me.

"Says lacrosse captain, Jackson." Jackson –hm… jerk- said in a growling tone.

"And if I do? What are you going to do? Ruin my social life? I'm new here. Make my life a living hell? Good luck with that I've been through hell and back.

"Hey Jackson, Danny, everyone else, and Alex. What's happening?" Lydia asked sitting at the head seat while Ally took the seat beside me.

"You know her?" Jackson asked Lydia, while Lydia ate her salad.

"Yeah, she's one of my new best friends. The other is Allison." Lydia told him and I enjoyed seeing him shocked. "What's that Alex?" Lydia asked me, pointing to my food.

"Chicken and salmon salad with Cheetos and a bottle of Sprite." I told her, pointing to everything in order. I always drank water, sprite, or tea because none of those were caffeinated, well except tea. I drink tea because it's something I used to drink since I was at the foster home and I guess the habit stuck with me.

"Chicken and fish? Is that any good?" The tan, dark-haired boy across from me asked.

I nodded to him, "It's amazing. I make it after smoking the salmon and baking the chicken. I use my special apple juice, orange juice, and honey mix to give it flavor. Want to taste?" I asked him. The "special" mix I used isn't mine's, it's my family's. When I turned ten I got some things that belonged to my family, like recipes and photo albums, etc. This mix happened to be past down from generation to generation. Apple juice, orange juice, and honey aren't everything in it, but it's the main components, but without everything it won't taste good. Actually without everything it'd taste like a wall in a building, bland and nasty.

Before he could nod or say no, Jackson cut in. "Danny say no. You don't know what she did to it." Jackson told Danny.

"Jackson, shut up. She's eating it. Can I have a bite?" Danny asked me, and I picked up a fork full and put it on his tray. "Thanks." I nodded to him, before going back to eating and zoning everyone out.

"Come on, time for third. Which is home economics." Allison said, groaning. I grinned and led her to the classroom closest to the gym. We walked in and took seats, me at the very back right corner and Allison in front of me.

Eventually all the desks were filled, but still no teacher. The door opened and in walked a man, about 27, in a tracksuit with out of control short hair.

"I'm Coach Flinstock. Call me Coach."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**A/N: Beep, beep, beep… Hi there. So this is chapter two, and still no Isaac, don't worry he's coming in about now. Chapter One was an introduction chapter, didn't want her meeting Isaac so soon and being overwhelmed with meeting new people, let's face it. Meeting Lydia and Jackson in the same day is overwhelming already, why add on Isaac? I must admit, writing the chapters and typing them, is a grueling process, no lie. But I did it and brought an amazing chapter out of my ass with it. Oh! And there's going to be a quote from one of my favorite TV shows, can you spot them? Hint: It's from the CW TV show _Supernatural_.**

**Disclaimer: I _don't_ own anything from Teen Wolf (such a shame) but I _do _own my OCs (Alexandria, her best friend, her real parents and her adoptive parents). ((BTW some of the things I state in this chapter are probably not true.))**

"Honestly! I hate school, especially being a new kid, even though I should've gotten over that a while ago. It's annoying be stared at," I told Allison as we were walking to her locker, after classes, before we go to my locker. I was ready to go home, and I'm happy that the school day is over. I'm not happy that when I get home, Christen is going to want to have 'girl talk' a so-called time where we talk about our day and stuff like that.

It's not that I don't like hanging with Christen, because I do, it's just that I don't like talking about my feelings. The phrase _"No chick flick moments," _ran through my head and I cracked a smile. That show makes me laugh like no other sometimes, Dean's sarcasm and humor, mixed with their good looks and it's like I'm hooked sometimes.

Back to Allison and I, we were at her locker now. While she was putting books into her locker, I took the time to look around. Only a few people were staring at us, until Lydia came up and started talking to Allison.

"– Can't Friday is family game night." Allison said and I almost laughed, she's lying. She told me all about her family in study hall and they don't do 'family game nights.'

"What about you Alex? Can you come?" Lydia asked me and I looked at her.

"Come where?" I asked her and she shot me an annoyed look.

"To my party this Friday, everyone is going to be there." Lydia said, adding the last part like it's supposed to bait and hook me into going. Too bad I really can't.

I shook my head; "Can't Christen is taking me out for a girls' day. I probably won't be in school that day either." I told her and it was true, every second Friday of the month, Christen would pull me out of school and we'd go out of town from Friday to Saturday. She'd always try to find guys for me to date, even though I told her it wouldn't work because of distance. We'd shop, go dancing, point out cute guys, I'd get some of their numbers, we'd eat, and we'd rent movies and get some junk food and pig out that night.

"No way to get out of it?" Lydia asked me hopefully.

I shook my head again, "Can't. After all Christen did for me? I'd be stupid to get out of this. This is our only bonding day, every month and I never back out of it. Besides Christen would be crushed if I didn't go," I told them, no one knows I was adopted and I was hoping to keep it that way, but I call Christen by her name, instead of Mom, which would clue people in something is wrong.

"Why do you call your mom by her name?" Ally asked me and I pretended not to hear, hoping she'd get the hint.

"Hey, why are they staring?" I asked, gesturing my head over to the two boys from first period and a pretty African-American girl, I vaguely recognized from study hall.

"I don't know, what are they saying?" Allison asked me, and I shrugged. Just then Jackson came up.

"Ready Lydia?" Jackson asked her before kissing her, while Allison and I exchanged uncomfortable looks.

"Just a minute. You guys coming?" Lydia asked breaking the kiss and turning to us.

"Coming where?" Ally asked her.

"To practice." Lydia said, and I had a feeling she didn't have to explain this often, most people didn't question her it seemed.

"You mean like football?" Allison asked and this time I actually did let out a little laugh.

"Football is a joke around here. It's all about lacrosse baby!" I said wrapping an arm around Ally's shoulders.

"How do you know that?" Ally asked me and I shrugged.

"Came from Sacramento. Football is a joke around there too, even though soccer was the main sport. Lacrosse was a secondary sport while soccer was on the off-season." I told her and looked at Jackson. "Come on big boy, let's not let the _captain _be late for practice." I said before grabbing Ally's hand and going to my locker while Lydia and Jackson wen the other way to the field. "Come on, come on." I mumbled while fumbling to put in my locker combo. I haven't seen lacrosse in a while and I was excited to at least watch it, if I couldn't play it.

I finally got my locker opened and threw my home econ book in there along with the homework I already did for my classes, in study hall.

"Come on! Let's go watch!" I said grabbing her hand and running towards the field forcing Ally to run to keep up with me. We got to the bleachers to see Lydia sitting alone, and a boy sitting on the bleachers watching her. "Dude, this is how stalkers are made. If you want to talk to her then go talk," I said walking up to him while letting go of Allison's wrist.

I saw him jump again before looking around him, like he was making sure I was actually talking to him and not someone behind him. "Who? Me?" He asked and I shook my head while his face dropped to confusion.

"The invisible lacrosse player behind you, yes you. Go talk to her and stop being creepy." I told him before walking towards the field. "Hey Coach, mind if I take some shoots?" I asked him, already prepared to hear a laugh and a no, just like some of my other schools did.

Coach F laughed, bingo, and said, "You playing lacrosse? I know you're new here but this is a man's game." He seemed to think something over before speaking again, "Actually go ahead you might be better than GREENBURG!" Coach yelled towards the field, both saying his name and calling him over.

I grabbed a stick and got the ball, "Alright, I'm playing. Whose goalie?" I asked the guys on the field, without a second glance.

After I shot about five shots, making three of them, and lacrosse practice was over I met up with Allison. Lydia was already on her way to Jackson's car, while I walked with Allison to the parking lot and walked her to her car. "How do you know how to play lacrosse?" Allison asked me on the way to the parking lot.

"One of my friends was really into lacrosse back in Sacramento. He taught me thinking I needed to know how to play it," I told her truthfully, while raising my hand up to my next to touch the necklace he gave me. Only to reach up and touch bare skin, no necklace, causing me to panic. "My necklace! Have you seen my necklace Ally?" I asked Allison, who stopped and watched me panic.

"You didn't have a necklace on today. At all." Allison said to me, and I looked at her. I tried to remember the last time I had my necklace on and groaned.

"Just great. Just freaking great. I know where it is," I told her remembering the last time I had it on.

"Where is it?" Allison asked me looking perplexed.

"The forest. Where I dropped it." I told her and she stared at me. "I'm serious, I was out last night doing something with Derrick and once he dropped me off because he was working overtime, I went walking through the forest. I usually walk to the Hale House and back, to clear my mind," I told her not bothering to go into details.

Allison looked at her watch and then back to me, "I need to get home, I'm late. Go get it, I'll text you later!" Allison said to me before jogging to her car and leaving me in the parking lot. I looked around and noticed two cars in the lot, my midnight blue Lexus and a baby blue jeep, and I saw a bike chained to the bike rack. I shrugged it off and went to the shortcut that's right by the school that leads into the forest. This shortcut makes it immensely easy for people to ditch classes.

I walked through the forest, checking every inch of land that led to the Hale House thoroughly then I walked down the trail that led to my house from the Hale House, the way I usually walked from home. I ran into two boys on the trail home, the ones from period one, just great. "What are you guys doing in here?" I asked them, stopping them in their tracks. They were coming from the entrance to the forest that was closest to my home.

"We were looking for his inhaler," the twitchy boy said to me pointing to McCall.

"Well I haven't seen an inhaler," I told them, making my way around them.

"What are you doing here?" McCall asked me, blocking my path.

"Lost something, now move," I said to him, shoving him out of the way and walking past them. I made it a good distance away before I heard a rustling coming from behind me. I stopped and spun on the spot to see a guy, about three or four years older than me, standing there. "Who are you? Were you _following _me?" I asked him; worried that he had been in fact following me.

"What are you doing here? This is private property." He said and I rolled my eyes.

"Dude it's the forest, there's no house in here. Well, except the Hale House…" I told him, trailing off, gladly dropping the sentence there.

"Yeah, well, what are you doing in here?" He asked me again.

"It'd be nice if I knew your name before you start asking questions." I told him and he didn't answer but just stared at me while I stared back at him. I wasn't willing to give in, I was just going to stand there and wait for him to crack. We stood for a total of ten minutes before I broke, I had to be home soon, and I couldn't stall going home to Christen forever. "Fine," I sighed, "I lost my necklace, silver chain, a silver small baseball, a bronze ring, and a gold half heart." I told him, hoping he seen it or else all this would've been for nothing. I risked walking into the forest the day after they found a half a dead body to not be able to find my necklace.

"Like this?" He asked me pulling out the chain and I smiled, nodding.

"Yes, thanks." I said as he tossed it and I reached up to catch it with my left hand. "See you around," I said before walking off and going back to school to drive home and face Christen.

"Where have you been Alex?" Christen asked me as soon as I stepped into the door of the house. I paused, like I always did, to take in the house, before putting my keys on the hook beside the door.

"I lost my necklace and had to backtrack to find it. I'm sorry I'm late," I told her, and walked up the steps to my room. I wanted to change into some sweat pants and tank top before Christen grilled me on today's happenings, which happened to be a lot, surprising. I make three new friends, I meet a hot stranger in the forest, and I lost, and then found, my necklace, are the three highlights that made my day better than I was sure it was going to turn out.

I walked back downstairs and into the kitchen where Christen was cooking dinner for us tonight. "Whatcha making?" I asked, walking up behind her and looking over her shoulder.

"Steak, potatoes, and corn, Alex. Now how was your day? Did you make any friends? Get invited to anything? Who did you sit with at lunch? And lastly how did you lose your necklace? You always have it on you." Christen asked me in one breath, not even taking the time to breathe between questions so that I could answer them.

"Yum. My day was good, and yeah I made three new friends. I got invited to a party this Friday, but Friday is our girls' day. I sat with Lydia, her boyfriend, Jackson, Allison, the other new girl, and Danny. And I'm not sure how I lost it, but it must've fell off, I might need a new chain." I told her.

"You sat with four people but said you only made three new friends. What am I missing?" Christen asked me.

"Yeah, Jackson and I aren't friends. We only put up with each other because of Lydia." I told Christen and stood up. "Can I go for a walk? I'll be back before Derrick." I promised her and Christen nodded. It still felt kind of weird to ask for permission to do something **before **I do it, at the foster home I didn't have to ask because they didn't care what we did.

Christen and Derrick adopted me at the beginning of the summer, I was going to try and convince them to adopt Marco but he said he was fine in Sacramento. Christen and Derrick temporarily relocated to Sacramento for me to be able to finish freshmen year there instead of transferring so close to the end of the year. Then they brought me a car while we were there since I got my license, it isn't everyday a sixteen year old gets their license but I passed the test with a 25/25 answered correctly and I passed the driving part perfectly. Besides, why wait if I could get it then and there?

I put my shoes and hoodie on before grabbing my phone and earphones and leaving the house through the side door, the one that led straight to the path to the forest. It was creepy that it was right there but oh well; no one has bothered us, since I've been here, that I've seen. I walked through silently, as I always do, I've gotten use to making zero noise, and if I did at the foster home I'd most likely be punished for insubordinate behavior. Making loud noises wasn't welcomed at the foster home, mostly because the caretaker always got these really bad migraines, and if you couldn't keep quiet you had to stay in your room for days on end, never leaving except to eat and use the bathroom.

The forest was quiet around me, unlike normal, usually there's always a bird chirping or a grasshopper or squirrels, but the forest was dead silent. I got a bad vibe from this, a really bad vibe and I didn't know whether to go back home or to keep walking and find out what's giving me this vibe. I decided to keep going, like the overconfident person I was sometimes, and realized I might actually put in more than the basics of my boxing lessons today.

Whenever I used my boxing lessons, I was only able to make it halfway through the punching and dodging before my opponent fell and even though I loved the taste of victory, not being able to completely use my boxing skills was a waste. Right now at home I practice on a practice dummy, down in the basement that Derrick made into my own personal home gym. Complete with a boxing ring, punching bags, exercise machines, mats, and more, I kind of wish I had asked for a indoor swimming pool but I can just use the school's now or I'll practice outdoors.

I kept walking down the pathway, looking around me, staying alert for the slightest movement or sound. I knew the Hale House was coming, I've been in this forest long enough to know that much. I don't know whether McCall and his friend were still out here, I hoped not I didn't want to explain anything to them. Nobody knew I boxed, and that's the way I want to keep it. I like being able to take people by surprise when they challenge me to a fight and lose it's amazingly funny. They look up at you with the world's funniest confused/shocked look and it's a bigger smile on my face while they looked like I just kicked them in the face, literally and metaphorically.

I heard rustling in the bushes behind me and I turned around, immediately getting into my fighting stance. I glanced at the bushes before slowly turning around, while keeping my stance, and looking everyway. I heard someone clear his or her throat and I immediately straighten up and looked at the guy from earlier, the one who found my necklace. He had his eyebrow raised and was glancing at me as though he couldn't be less interested in me. Fine by me, because I felt the same way for him.

"What are you doing?" He asked me and I frowned. I looked around once more before turning to stare at him.

"I thought someone was following me, had to be sure," I told him and he looked like he didn't believe me, which I wouldn't either sometimes. But this time I thought someone was following me; it might just be hot guy that literally comes out of nowhere that I keep thinking is following me.

"Whatever, get out of the forest," hot guy told me and turned like he expected me to follow his orders.

"Who are you?" I asked him, it's not like he's a forest guardian or something else stupid like that.

"Derek Hale," hot guy told me and I looked at him in shock for a minute before thinking of something to say.

"Now I'll leave," I told him, not wanting to ask him questions on his life, even though I had a lot of them. I wanted to know what he's doing back, and some more but I decided to stick with the safe option of leaving. I wasn't going to offer my condolences because it can't and wouldn't change what already happened.

"What's your name?" Derek asked me and I turned around to face him.

"Alex," I told, turning around and leaving.

**A/N: Thanks to _Jayla _for reviewing!**

**-Kayla**


End file.
